


Road Trip

by KittyontheEdge04



Series: The Coexistenceverse Series One [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyontheEdge04/pseuds/KittyontheEdge04
Summary: The Spider-Friends and Iron Man meet Madame Web and are set into different groups. They learn about a prophecy regarding the fate of the Spider-Friends and some game changing comes into effect.





	1. Enter: Madame Web

Author's Note: Alas, this is another story set before the big Infinity War story. In this story here however, you'll get cameos from five well known Marvel Cinematic Universe heroes as they are in separate parts of the world after the events of Civil War. Also, this introduces Madame Web in the Coexistence Universe as she will play a key role in the Spider-Friends series in later stories.

Disclaimer: _Spider-Man_ , _the Avengers_ , _Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends_ and all the characters all belong to Stan Lee, Marvel, Walt Disney Motion Pictures Studios (Disney in other words), Sony Pictures and Columbia Pictures (for the Spidey movies) and all other respective creators of the Marvel characters.

It was an ordinary day for the Spider-Friends. As Peter Parker aka Spider-Man and Mary Jane Watson aka Firestar attended school as usual despite their superhero status, Bobby Drake aka Iceman, a former member of the X-Men and Tony Stark aka Iron Man were at the new Avengers Headquarters doing work for the day. Bobby stayed at the place as his permanent residence because he didn't like his home life because of his cousin he was living with Lucinda "Lucy" Drake as she was working with Norman Osborn at Oscorp even though he loved his uncle Nathan Drake and his half sister Aurora Dante. However, things were not going to become ordinary for the heroes. In fact, things were about to become different.

Tony met up with Peter, Mary Jane and Bobby at a nearby cafe in Queens, New York.

"I can't believe that Lucy is being more of a racist than usual!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Why is that?" Mary Jane asked.

"She thinks all Blacks are a bad influence to this country, when we all know that is not the case as she goes on saying that she realizes why society is acting like a quote on quote hood."

"Yeah, that's low." Tony replied, "Even for me."

"I know." Bobby sighed, "I also know not all African Americans are not like that! Storm is a great person. There's good and bad in every race, gender, ect so on and so forth!"

"So that has been bothering you lately?" Tony asked.

"Precisely." Bobby answered, "Not all of us in our family is like that and Lucy is giving us Drake Family a bad name. I just don't know what I'm gonna do."

"I am sure you'll think of something." Tony replied.

"So what's the news, Mr. Stark?" Peter asked.

"I am pleased to announce something that you might be pleased to hear." Tony answered.

"Good news?" Bobby replied, "It's something that we would be interested to hear."

"With all that we have dealt with," Tony announced, "It seems that we will not be dealing with any major problems that is to come. That is until the big war against Thanos."

"That is one less thing to worry about." Mary Jane smirked.

"I'll say." Peter nodded.

"The worst has come to pass until Thanos happens to come along." Tony said, "Life has never been perfect with the way we are running things."

_So you think that is possible, my dear friends?_

"What?!" Tony exclaimed.

"What was that?" Mary Jane asked.

_Whoever said life is perfect the way you have been running things?_

"Who said that?" Peter asked.

_I did._

The four looked to see a spider web image at a nearby wall they were seated at.

"That's unusual." Bobby said.

"I didn't do that!" Peter exclaimed.

"We know." Tony nodded before booming to the mysterious female voice, "Who's there? Who are you?"

_The question is more like this: Who are you?_

"We better go!" Mary Jane exclaimed.

"Good call." Peter nodded. The four proceeded to leave the cafe before a gust of wind surrounded the quartet.

"What the hell?!" Bobby exclaimed.

"If Captain America was here," Tony said, "He'd tell you to watch your language."

The group spotted a piece of paper which read: MADAME WEB. TAROT READING

"Is this some sort of fortune teller?" Peter asked.

"I have no idea." Tony answered, "But it sounds like bad news."

"She could be a phony fortune teller." Bobby quipped.

The wind returned again.

_Phony? Moi. Ha! Tony Stark is the one that is phony!_

"Okay, whoever you are!" Tony snapped, "What do you want?!"

"And how do you even know Mr. Stark?" Peter asked.

_I know all of you, Peter Parker. Mary Jane Watson. Bobby Drake._

"Okay," Bobby replied, "You sold us. Just what do you want? Tell me, how do you know us?"

_Come see me and find out._

The next thing the group new, they were surrounded in purple mist, taken from the cafe and then they arrived in a dark room in their respective costumes.

"What's this?" Spider-Man looked at the others, "We are all in our costumes!"

"I didn't do this." Iron Man replied.

"But I did."

Everyone turned around to see an elderly lady with grayish white hair, wearing dark red sunglasses, a pair of white earrings with a red center, a long red dress that had a spider web symbol with a spider in the center which the group could not see how tall she actually was.

"So are you this Madame Web from the paper?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yes. That would be me." Madame Web answered, "I am an agent of the balance working for the good side known as Twilight."

"Twilight?" Iceman quipped, "What does that have to do with us?"

"We want some answers!" Firestar exclaimed.

"You'll get them," Madame Web said, "But now sit down."

"We shall stand, thanks." Iron Man replied.

"It is best that you sit down." Madame Web set up four seats for Iron Man and the Spider-Friends sit in.

"Damnit, she's good." Iceman said.

"I was the one who sent Doctor Strange the message that Thanos will be on his way," Madame Web explained, "And I was also the one who gave you that dream of the war that is on its way, Tony Stark."

"Well, that explains a lot." Iron Man retorted.

"What is going on here?" Firestar asked.

"I am sending the four of you on separate missions." Madame Web answered, "You will each be sent into a different part of the world where a different Avenger member is located at so that they can get the very idea that Thanos is coming and to have them more prepared and I also chose these people based on the situation in two of your cases."

"Wait, how do you even know about the Avengers?" Iron Man asked, "And besides the Avengers broke up!"

"So you think," Madame Web answered, "As a part of the Balance, we know a lot more than any mortal can imagine to have knowledge about."

"That is...wow." Iceman replied.

"So which Avenger member will be teaming up with?" Spider-Man asked.

"I shall tell you," Madame Web answered before proceeding to assign the quartet to their locations, "I shall start with you Bobby Drake. Iceman. You shall be heading to Wakanda. There, the Black Panther will be your partner."

"Can't wait to meet this Black Panther." Iceman replied.

"Tony Stark. Iron Man. You will be heading to Pigeon Forge, Tennessee. That is where Captain America is currently located."

"Are you kidding me?!" Tony exclaimed, "Me and Steve Rogers are not what you call on speaking terms!"

The Spider-Friends seemed to be confused about that statement.

"What does he mean by that?" Firestar asked Spider-Man.

"I don't know." Spider-Man explained, "All I know is there was a Civil War kind of incident and I was fighting alongside Iron Man and his team against Captain America and his team."

"You must realize," Madame Web exclaimed, "Speaking terms or not, Thanos is on his way and the universe is depending on all of you!"

"So we've been told." Iron Man replied.

"Now, Peter Parker. Spider-Man. You shall go with Mary Jane Watson. Firestar to London, England." Madame Web looked at the two remaining heroes, "There you will meet with Vision and Scarlet Witch."

"Another one of the four most wanted fugitives!" Iron Man exclaimed, "You gotta be kidding me!"

"This is not a joking matter." Madame Web replied, "They are paired for a reason."

"We accept our mission." Firestar said.

"I second that." Spider-Man added, "I guess."

"Okay," Iron Man looked at his two proteges, "I want you two to keep an eye on that Scarlet Witch and look after Vision. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Spider-Man nodded.

"Affirmative." Firestar quipped.

"Now prepare for your respective locations." Madame Web told the four before sending them away in purple mist to their respective locations.


	2. Different Destinations

Bobby opened his eyes and he found himself at the city base of Wakanda. He looked around his surroundings and seemed to be amazed.

"This is the city area of Wakanda?" Bobby looked around the area in amazement, "This place. Wow. It is more amazing than I thought it would be. Amazing, indeed."

He continued to walk around the city until he heard a demanding voice.

"Halt!"

Bobby was startled to see Wakanda general Okoye pointing her weapon at him along with a couple of other guards.

"State your purpose here!" Okoye demanded.

"Stop! He is not a danger here!"

Bobby trailed to where the voice came from and saw T'Challa, known as Black Panther walk over to the area, "I know why he had come here to Wakanda!"

"So you must be known as the Black Panther." Bobby greeted the King of Wakanda. He made a move to bow to him only to be stopped by T'Challa.

"We don't do that here." T'Challa told Bobby.

Tony opened his eyes and found himself in Pigeon Forge, Tennessee. He looked around his surroundings in this city and sighed.

"Well," Tony sighed, "Let's get this over with. Whatever Madame Web wants me to do here, that is."

"And what might that be?"

Tony turned around to see Steve Rogers, known as Captain America wearing his blonde hair back and even had a beard. Standing with him was Natasha Romanoff, known as Black Widow, who had platinum blonde hair in contrast to her previous red locks.

"Rogers," Tony spoke up, "Natasha."

"Good to see you again," Natasha replied, "On strange circumstances."

"Which I already know why." Steve stated.

"Really?" Tony asked, "How did you know?"

"Hello? Are you awake, Tiger?" Mary Jane asked as Peter managed to open his eyes. The two looked around as they found themselves in London, England.

"Oh my god!" Mary Jane seemed to be surprised to be here, "London is more of a city than I thought it would be! I mean, I knew it was a big city. I always wanted to visit this lovely country. This is not what I imagined though."

"Then how did you expect it?" a voice asked.

Peter and Mary Jane turned around to see Wanda Maximoff, known as Scarlet Witch standing with the android Tony created known as Vision.

"You must be Scarlet Witch and Vision." Mary Jane greeted the duo.

"Yes," Wanda replied, "we know why you have come."

"How did you know?" Peter asked.

"Let's just say that some people have dreams," Vision answered, "and some dreams let us know about incoming dangers and the possibility that some help might be needed."

"I happen to have that dream." Wanda raised her hand.

"Interesting." Mary Jane quipped.

"Whatever we are needed for," Peter stated, "I guess it is safe to say, let us begin."


End file.
